Curse you Tamaki Suoh!
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Kukuku -hides evilly in the corner- Let's annoy Tama-baby! UPDATED, zomg yes i finally got chapter 2 up TT-TT
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this was a really random idea i had after about an hour trying to cure my writers block. Inspiration works in strange ways...eh heh. So this is all about Tama-Baby!! Lol**

**Must say I've been listening to the character songs and they are brilliant! Guilty Beauty Love!**

**So lets get started. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran! **

* * *

Top floor south wing, as usual Tamaki was making his way towards the northern hallway to meet the hosts in the third music room. It had been a normal day and now they had a free period, after they closed the club he would be off home to play with Antoinette.

_Squish_ -

"Squish?" Tamaki thought. "What was that?" He looked down slowly and the colour drained from his body. He froze where he was turning a chalky white colour. _Maybe if i pick it up and put it on the side, no one will notice?_

He looked around shivering in fear as he bent over and picked up the object of his nightmares. _Bereznoff..._

Just as he stood up and was about to put the doll on the side he turned and bumped into someone. "Ah my apologize," he said looking at whoever he walked into. "Eep!"

"Suoh-san," the boy in the dark cloak said. His eyes traveled across to Tamaki's hand and his jaw dropped. "Bereznoff! Suoh what have you done!"

"Me? He was on the floor...and...here!" Tamaki thrust the doll into Nekozawa's hands and sped off in down the hallway in a dramatic get away.

Nekozawa looked at his beloved Bereznoff, a vein popping into place above his head. Bereznoff had a foot print on him.

"Curse you Tamaki Suoh!" He cried, to the surprise of the passing girls. "How would you feel being as small as Bereznoff?"

--

Tamaki burst through the doors of the third music room and hid behind a large sofa panting.

"Tono?" The twins said looking at him from over the top of it. He looked up, his pale ghostly complexion almost giving the to boys a heart attack.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered. Hikaru looked at him gravely. "Hai." They both leaned back over the sofa and got a better look at their King. "Tono, you were supposed to be here ages ago," Kaoru said. "That's right, where were you?"

"Nekozawa..." Tamaki mumbled before going off into a quiet ramble about curses and evil. The Twins smiled and pulled out a Bereznoff voodoo doll, they walked around the sofa and put it into Tamaki's line of view. He freaked.

Within seconds Tamaki was cowering behind Kyoya. "Those evil, demonic twins. Kaasan make them stop."

Kyoya sighed and gave the twins a _look_. They reluctantly put the voodoo doll away but still continued to taunt Tamaki, much to his chagrin. "Since so much time has been wasted we might as well go over the plans for tomorrow," Kyoya told them writing something down.

The rest of the club came over to Kyoya and they started to discuss things, all the while ignoring Tamaki.

--

Suoh Estate

It was early morning and the sun was shining brightly through a gap in the curtains onto Tamaki's bed. The bright light shone in his face waking him up. _Hn...No Haruhi...twins..._"Bereznoff!"

Tamaki woke with a start sweating from his dreams. "Phew it was just a nightmare..." Tamaki's hands flew to his mouth. "What happened to my voice!" He squeaked. He sat up and pushed the covers back, for some reason this was harder than usual. Looking over the vast landscape of silk and satin sheets Tamaki cried out. "What happened to my room!"

He looked down over his own body then back again over the room his was in, Tamaki cried out in shock. The bed then dipped down and Tamaki felt something get closer. Soon a giant loomed over him with a large nose and a long pink tongue. "Antoinette!" Tamaki cried jumping up and down on his pillow. "Antoinette!"

Antoinette sniffed around the bed looking for her master who for some unusual reason wasn't there. She barked and the noise knocked Tamaki off of his feet, he sat up holding his ears and stared at the dog. Antoinette's nose came snuffling around the pillow and came in direct contact with Tamaki, he stood up on her nose and she looked at him strangely. "Down Antoinette, come on get off of the bed," Tamaki tried to order her but he's voice was too squeaky. She barked and Tamaki had to grab hold of her whiskers to prevent him falling off her nose.

From where he hung he looked downwards to the floor. "Eeep! Antoinette off of the bed!" It seemed to him to be a hundred foot drop!

The dog whined at the loss of her master and the strange thing at the end of her nose, which smelt worryingly familiar, and jumped of the bed.

Tamaki cried as the wind blew him back as she ran through the house. He held on tight to her fur and tried to open his eyes. The walls and floor sped past in a blur of colour and size, suddenly she stopped and Tamaki was thrown forward onto her head.

Antoinette let out a low growl and Tamaki edged backwards hiding at the back of her head. A maid had come around the corner cleaning the tables and pictures, she lent over and gave Antoinette a stroke before giving her a sneaky dog biscuit.

Then as quick as she had stopped, the young dog sped off again through the hallways as fast as she could. Once again Tamaki found himself clinging on for dear life.

The dog bounded down the stairs two at a time panting happily as she got to the ground floor. She walked up to the door and sat there staring at the nearest butler. He looked away and tried not to catch the dogs eyes, but the attempt was futile. Antoinette gave the man her full blown puppy dog eyes and the butler melted instantly. He walked across to a maid talked to her, she left and in a few minutes was back with the dogs lead. The butler clipped it on to her collar and they left the house for a walk.

Tamaki looked up from behind the dogs head and saw across the lawn a car parked by the entrance. It was the car that would be taking him to school.

With out thinking Tamaki yelled as loud as he could to his lovely dog. "Antoinette over there!"

The dog stopped and looked around, she had heard her masters voice! Where was he though? She tugged on the lead and looked around expectantly, then she saw a familiar car and shot off towards it.

The butler jolted as she pulled on the lead and he found himself being dragged towards the car. He pulled back on the lead to stop himself being pulled over and the dog stopped sharply to avoid being choked. Tamaki flew off Antoinette and landed with a smack onto the cars window. "Ouch..."

He looked up and saw the window was open so he climbed inside. "If I can get to school, I can find Nekozawa!" He cried in determination. "Surely it was him who has done this to me. Me, who is now only three inches high!"

Tamaki held onto the window as his father stepped into the car. He's father had to get to school earlier than him because he was the superintendent, but every now and then he would take the car with Tamaki. To bad today since he was running late, he couldn't wait any longer for his son. He instructed the driver to go and they set off for Ouran High.

As far as anyone in the second Suoh mansion was concerned, Tamaki Suoh had left for school. No one had noticed that he hadn't left in the first place.

--

Ouran High School

The car came to a halt at the end of the drive and Mr Suoh exited the door being held open by the driver. Tamaki stuck his head out of his fathers pocket gagging for fresh air. There were some places you just didn't want to be.

As his father entered the school Tamaki climbed out of the pocket and made his way down the outside of his dads trouser leg, it was better than jumping. As soon as his feet touched the floor, Tamaki made a sprint for the wall, he knew too well if he stayed in the hallway he'd be trod on.

He stayed along the side of the wall running to get to the end. "It never usually takes this long to get there," he said to himself still trying to get to the end of the hallway. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

Somebody walked past missing him by an inch, Tamaki yelped and fell backwards hitting a girls foot. The squeaky yelp and the thud on her foot caused her to look down and let out a shrill scream. "It's a RAT!"

The girls around her saw Tamaki and screamed as well. "Oh my gosh somebody get rid of it!" A guy next to her stuck his foot out to kick the small thing away. Tamaki, seeing this chaos and the giant foot coming towards him legged it down the hallway running for his life. Several times he came close to being trod on before he finally got to the end of the hall.

Looking around for any sign of where he was Tamaki spotted a rectangular sign stuck on the wall. "Oh...that's not good," Tamaki whined. "Oh my to be mistaken for a rat, then to be cast aside as if some stray animal. Surely this day can not get any worse."

As per norm Tamaki dramatised every word and exaggerated every movement, didn't he know that by saying that he had jinxed himself further!

Tamaki was lost; he was in the wrong hallway, in the wrong half of the building and again he had narrowly escaped being trod on. It had just got worse.

Some how Tamaki had found his own little corner of woe under a table in one of the hallways. He sat there in self pity trying to work out just how to get to where he should be, at least classes were in session now so he could walk in the halls freely. He stood up and decided to continue on his way to find the music room.

Getting there wouldn't be that easy though; soon Tamaki was at the stairs which would lead to the top floor, the only problem was getting up them. Three inches wasn't an ideal height for climbing stairs.

"Well I'm not about to give up now," Tamaki cheered. "So far I've made it here all by myself, so i can definitely get up these stairs!"

Tamaki jumped up trying to grab hold of the step, his fingers came within seconds of taking hold before he fell back to the floor. "Let's try again," he said preparing to jump. He jumped and this time he caught hold of the step, he pulled himself up and felt a wave of joy come over him. "One down only...that's a lot of stairs...to go," he sighed.

--

Class 1-A

"Haruhi I'm bored," Hikaru said lounging on his desk. He watched her as she spun her pencil around her thumb, again and again and again. "Haruhi."

She looked up snapping out of her concentration. "Hikaru do your work," she whispered. Hikaru sighed loudly and looked over to Kaoru; he looked seconds away from falling asleep. Hikaru took a sheet of paper and started to write something down.

A few seconds later Kaoru was woken from his doze when a piece of paper hit his face. He opened it and read; _I'm sooo bored Kao, wake up._

Kaoru sighed and yawned and wrote back on the paper. Hikaru was busy pretending to do some work when the paper hit him in the side of the head, he looked over to Kaoru with a blank face and Kaoru smiled mockingly. Hikaru read the note; _You're bored! I'm falling asleep, Hika this lady just goes on and on._

Hikaru laughed and scribbled away on his paper. Haruhi sighed and lent her head on the table as a storm of paper was being thrown back and forth over her head. Kaoru laughed seeing her so annoyed and read the note; _...and on and on. This is a drag. Wonder why tono wasn't there this morning?_

Kaoru grinned and wrote back. Hikaru read the note; _Teachers...Tono's probably had some kind of distress. Maybe he finally realised he's an idiot._ Hikaru laughed and wrote something on the small piece of paper, just as he was about to pass it back a shadow loomed over him and snatched the note from his hand and read it herself. "Hikaru Hitachiin if my class bores you so much, perhaps you would like to teach?" His teacher stood over him making him recoil slightly. She turned to face Kaoru. "If you are both so intent on disrupting my lesson, I'll be seeing you after class."

"Yes sensei," they said together, both with the same monotone voice. She turned away and walked back to the front of the class continuing her lesson.

The twins laughed quietly. "You two are so stupid," Haruhi said twirling her pencil once more. The twins watched her and started to copy her, the first few attempts sent pencils' flying across the room. Pencil twirling was not as easy as it looked.

Class 2-A

Kyoya looked down the aisle of seats noticing Tamaki was not sitting in front of him as usual. He hadn't been at the Host Club that morning either. Where was he?

The empty seat in front of him was beginning to bug him, this was unlike Tamaki and he never usually missed his lessons. He had sent him a text earlier and he still hadn't received a reply.

It was half way through the lesson and Kyoya had gone the whole morning with out an idiotic disruption or stupid comment. In fact he hadn't been called mum all day. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, but it was nice to get a break from the idiot king of the Host Club.

--

Meanwhile back on the stairs Tamaki had finally reached the last few stairs. From the clock on the wall he could see that lessons would end soon before switching over. He was determined to make it to the top before that happened.

Tamaki jumped up to grab the step, he was out of breathe and panting heavily. "Almost...there!" He cried with each jump. Grabbing onto the step he pulled himself up before collapsing on the marble floor of the hallway. Tamaki took several short breaths trying to get some from of oxygen into his lungs. He lent onto his elbows looking at his reflection in the floor; he was still in his pajamas and he was an utter mess. "So...tired," he panted.

He pushed himself up with what ever strength he could muster and set off down the hallway. Nekozawa was always some where near the club, so it couldn't be that hard to find him, surely?

Tamaki looked up at the huge wooden door in front of him, how he was going to open it he didn't know. He paced up and the hallway trying to think when suddenly the bell rang for the lesson change over. Tamaki ran for cover at the nearest thing available. Unfortunately this was a plant pot, and he was now covered in mud from the plant. Everyone was so loud when you where small and everything was way to big for him, this was beginning to get on his nerves. Nekozawa was always there when you didn't want him to be, but where was he now when he was wanted?

Tamaki decided to take the risk and leaped out of the pot, some of the compost fell off of him dirtying the floor. He ran along the side of the wall trying to find anyone that may be able to help and strangely found himself in the dark. Not only was it dark but the floor was now soft too, but there was no carpet in the hallways.

Tamaki pondered this for a bit before he felt the floor move beneath him. "Huh?!" He soon found himself falling into a corner and there was no floor to speak of. He was trapped inside something, that something then opened up to let in some light. Tamaki cried out when a giant hand reached inside, it stopped when it poked something strange that moved. Tamaki tried to run as fingers wrapped around his small body but couldn't escape the confined space.

He shielded his eyes as he was brought out into the light and slowly he moved his hands away from his face to see who had picked him up. Never in Tamaki's life had he been so glad to see the face that was staring at him. That face in question held a sinister smile and shinning eyes, even if he was covered by a cloak. "Nekozawa!" Tamaki cried, tears of joy pricing the corner of his eyes.

"Suoh, what a pleasant surprise," Nekozawa said calmly. "May i ask why you are three inches tall?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to explain splaying his arms wide when Nekozawa stopped him. "The short, not dramatic version please."

Tamaki sulked but proceeded to tell him what had happened. "...So you see Nekozawa-san, it is of the utmost importance that you undo this curse so that i may resume my normal day," Tamaki finished. Nekozawa laughed creepily, sending shivers down Tamaki's spine. "I apologise Suoh-san, but i am not at liberty to do that. It may serve you well to experience the hardships of your things your size."

Tamaki was shocked and his words caught in his throat. "But surely Nekozawa you must reconsider, after all what can one accomplish at three inches?" Nekozawa shook his head and placed Tamaki on the floor. "Perhaps you will not make the mistake of mistreating Bereznoff, it doesn't feel good to be trod on." With that said Nekozawa walked off, he was late to his lesson already, and ignored Tamaki's pleas for help.

Tamaki walked slowly back towards the third music room sulking further the closer he got. Surely this was a mistake, Nekozawa wasn't this cruel, was he? Tamaki had to stop thinking once his head came into contact with the door, he rubbed the spot he had hit and looked up, once again wondering how he would get inside.

--

Class 1-A 

"You both really got told off by sensei, huh?" Haruhi laughed as they walked to their lesson. The twins exchanged a look and then laughed it off. "It wasn't so bad," Hikaru started. "...we only got a ten thousand word essay," Kaoru finished. They both grimaced at the extra added homework and wondered how they would get it all done.

"Ah, Haruhi did you hear," Hikaru said remembering something. "That some students spotted a rat in the school?"

Haruhi thought about it and had to say she hadn't heard anything. "That's not very hygienic," was all she had to say. Kaoru shook his head and Hikaru sighed. She could have least tried to have a conversation.

Haruhi was to busy enjoying the bliss of not being bugged by a certain idiot to be bothered by the twins and their shenanigans, it was nice to have a quiet day not being bothered or pulled about, or yelled at.

--

Tamaki sat on the floor with his head resting back on the door, so far he had been sitting there for almost an hour. Now he was just watching the clock waiting for the bell, the Host Club would come by after that and he was absolutely convinced that this time he would get some attention.

"This is troublesome," he groaned. "How long will i have to stay this small?" He wondered how his family would react if they knew he was going through this.

The bell rang, the loud noise was like music to Tamaki's ears and he stood up quickly waiting for someone he could recognise.

Several people walked past before Tamaki heard the familiar voices of he twins annoying Haruhi.

"Ne, Haruhi could we visit your house tonight?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. "You just want help with the extra work you've got. You two got yourself into this mess, you can do it your selves."

"Aw Haruhi we just want to visit your's, it's been so long," Kaoru drawled draping his arms around her shoulders. Hikaru put his arm around her waste. "We can finish our work any where," he said. "We wouldn't think of asking you for help."

Both the twins exchanged a smile and Haruhi groaned, as they wrapped themselves around her. Tamaki exploded from where he watched on the floor. "You two demons stop harassing my precious daughter!" He shouted. "Show some respect for your sister!"

Haruhi and the twins stopped talking and looked around confusedly. "Did you hear something?" Haruhi asked. "Sounds like tono," Kaoru said still looking around.

"I'm down here! Haruhi look!!" Tamaki yelled jumping up and down, waving his arms. "Haruhi"

The three first years shrugged and opened the door to the music room. Tamaki grabbed onto Haruhi's shoe as she walked in the door and held on tight to her trouser leg. A few moments later and Kyoya walked in followed by Mori and Hunny and the Host Club got to business.

Tamaki climbed up Haruhi's trouser leg and hoisted himself onto the the table, unfortunately no one was looking his way.

"Haruhi-kun how was your lesson this morning?" Miss Sakurazuka asked her picking up her cup. Haruhi poured some tea for the girl sitting next to her. "This mornings lessons were interesting, i learned something new which was good. Although there were some distractions." She replied referring to the Hitachiin's little episode in class. Those two were now currently in the middle of entertaining their customers, not bothering to pay her any attention.

"How was your lessons ladies?" Haruhi asked smiling kindly. From behind the pot of sugar that he was hiding Tamaki beamed brightly. "_Such a brilliant daughter, how she can brighten the day with just a smile. Haruhi"_

Haruhi looked around behind her and wondered who had called her name. "Haruhi-kun is something the matter?" She turned back to her customers. "No, i just heard some body call me," she told them. _At least i think i did._

"Oh we didn't hear any one," the girl opposite said. The other girls agreed. "That's strange, must have imagined it," Haruhi said uncertainly. Tamaki poked his head out from around the pot. "_You did hear someone, down here!"_

Haruhi picked up her cup and drank some tea thoughtfully. _Okay I'm sure i heard someone now._ As she put the cup down the girl next to her jumped up and screamed. "Haruhi look!" she cried pointing to the now knocked over pot; one little slippered foot stood out amongst the white sugar. "It's a rat!"

By now the whole room was in a panic and the girls had gotten as far away from the table as they could, it had shocked the Hosts so much that they had rushed over to see what the commotion was. This couldn't be said for the Hitachiin twins as they were in a tangle on the floor; the commotion had shocked their customers who in return shocked them, and well they both fell on the floor half way through an act. "Hika," Kaoru groaned. "Ah?" Hikaru replied. Kaoru tried to sit up but couldn't. "Move your arm and get off."

Hikaru looked at how they had landed and he had basically crushed Kaoru, who was waiting patiently for him to get off, he did and they both got up groaning and complaining. The girls closest asked if they were all right and the twins used it as a prop for their act. "We're fine, but i must have hurt Kaoru," Hikaru said holding him sadly. "It's all right Hikaru, it's only a bruise." This act carried on and got them some more attention from the fan girls who now crowded around them, no longer fazed by the 'rat'.

"A rat at Ouran?" Kyoya said looking at the little leg sticking out of the sugar. "This will have to be dealt with."

Haruhi looked at the thing and took hold of its leg. The girls who were still watching squealed in disgust and recoiled as she picked it up. The twins, now over their scene, moved in front of the girls telling them to stay away while the situation was dealt with.

When Haruhi picked it up by the foot the rest of the body came with it, and when she saw this she gasped. The little body was covered in sugar and dirt, but underneath all that she could see silk pajamas, a pair of slippers and a blonde head. Kyoya, Hunny and Haruhi all leaned in close to see better and Haruhi blew off some dirt to get a clearer view. "Senpai!"

* * *

**Lol what do you think? It was a pretty random idea so i hope this works out okay. -Maybe you could help and give me some ideas for names of the fan girls??-**

**I have to add last night i had non stop nightmares...and in one of them Kaoru dies in Hikaru's arms...It was sooo sad. Lol i know it's totally irrelevant but i had to say XD**

**-Please tell me if there is any way to improve on this. -**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's Chapte**r **Two! Ah you have to love a mini-Tama XD He's even too small to be chibi! Kukuku evilness!**

**Yay to celebrate me passing my GCSE exams with 10/11 passes! I've worked really hard to over come writers block and finish chapter two X3 Miracles do happen. Lol**

**I apologise for taking EXTREMELY long TT-TT It was not my intention...**

**Don't own Ouran because i can't draw as good as Bisco Hatori XD – Disclaimer(backwards style).**

* * *

The staff in the second Suoh mansion were extremely laid back, they took everything at ease and were a pleasure to have working there.

As usual the maids would go around cleaning, dusting and doing the laundry. They would laugh and chat having a good time, the butlers and other members of staff would get on with their own jobs in the same way. It was fun working at the Suoh mansion, and hearing their master and his dog's constant squabbles as Antoinette would make him laugh to death.

A maid carrying a basket of laundry made her way through the many rooms changing used beds and fixing the curtains, she made her way to her young master's bedroom and opened the door.

The bed was a mess and the curtains were still drawn, the alarm clock was still going off and frankly Tamaki Suoh's room was a tip this morning. The maid shook her head and set the basket down, time to work.

First she opened the curtains wide tying them back with the rope design straps. She opened the window to air the room out and got to work on the bed, not before turning off that noisy alarm clock. She lifted the duvet and flew it wide into the air and smoothed it out as it settled back on the bed, she sorted out the pillows and the sheets making every thing perfect. The maid then picked up the basket and walked into her masters walk-in-wardrobe. She got to work putting away the fresh laundry and hanging up the clean clothes, it was then that she noticed Tamaki's school uniform had not been touched. Surely he hadn't gone in his pajamas? None of his clothes had been touched, this was incredibly strange.

Keeping this in mind the maid finished her work and headed down stairs to speak to the other staff. This proved to be very informative indeed.

The maids hadn't seen Tamaki since yesterday night, he hadn't had his breakfast and nobody could recall him leaving this morning. The staff were befuddled and didn't know what to make of it, but Antoinette had certainly been acting rather depressed lately.

The maid walked out onto the grounds and crossed the grass making her way hurriedly to the chauffeurs. By the time she had got to the driver she was out of breath and leaning heavily against the car as she tried to regain it. "Did...did any of you," she took a deep breath and continued. "Take master Tamaki to school this morning?"

The drivers talked amongst themselves and turned to face the red faced maid. "Sorry to say, but no we haven't seen him at all today." The maid took a sharp in take of breath and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh dear," she choked.

A few minutes later and the maid was back in side the mansion telling the rest of the staff. Their loud conversation could be heard all through the building as their discussion grew louder and their voices were laced with worry.

Because of all this noise they didn't hear the annoyed cough behind them and didn't notice the small lady walk in between them all. "Ahem!"

All the staff turned to face the old lady standing in the middle of them, shutting up instantly. "What is all this ruckus about?" She demanded with an edge in her voice. The young maid stepped forward worriedly. "Oh Shima-sama, Master Tamaki hasn't been seen at all since last night." The maid lowered her hands from her mouth. "We fear he's missing as he's uniform was untouched and he was never dropped off to school this morning."

--

Ouran High - 3rd Music Room

"Senpai!"

The small figure of Tamaki coughed loudly from the mouthful of sugar he had swallowed. All of the hosts drew their heads in close -even Kyoya- to see the mini Tamaki dangling upside down from Haruhi's hand. "Haruhi you might want to put him up right," Kyoya said eying Tamaki strangely. "The blood will rush to his head."

Haruhi turned him up right. _Not that that's unusual for him,_ she thought dusting the dirt off of him. "He's like a doll," she said holding him in her hand. The twins grin widened into an evil that made Haruhi shiver. "He's like a _toy_," they said mischievously.

Tamaki sat up and shook the sugar from his hair, "Haruhi!!" He cried jumping up. "I must say it's about time someone noticed me."

"Tama-chan looks like a little toy, that's so cute," Hunny said cheerfully. Mori nodded even he looked a little perplexed by the situation.

"Senpai...why are you so tiny?" Haruhi asked staring at him. "...and why are you in pajamas?"

Tamaki held his arm up dramatically and spun around on her hand. "How blessed i am to have such a concerned daughter, how won-"

"Tamaki get on with it," Kyoya said flatly. Tamaki sulked in the corner of Haruhi's hand and poked her finger. "...I've been...cursed!"

The twins closed in on Tamaki and smiled devilishly. "Ne Hika, didn't he bump into Nekozawa yesterday..."

"Ah, that's right Kao," Hikaru's grin widened. "We could just be speculating but maybe tono did something to annoy Ne-ko-za-wa."

The twins both said Nekozawa's name together creepily making sure to emphasize fully on his name. Tamaki cowered in the spot he had claimed on Haruhi's hand. "Kaasan!"

Kyoya sighed and waved the twins off, they turned away and started talking and in less than a second they were on the floor in fits of laughter. Haruhi stifled a giggle and covered her mouth with her hand, Tamaki looked at her through teary eyes; it was bad enough the twins were laughing at him, but he's own daughter!

"Ne Tama-chan, did Nekozawa curse you?" Hunny asked curiously. Tamaki flinched and the depressing aura surrounding him grew several shades darker. Even Kyoya was now finding it hard to keep a grin off his face, this really was too funny. "Tamaki why are you in your nightwear?"

Tamaki looked down to his attire and made a noise some where between a gasp and a scream. For the first real time he noticed just how filthy he was and also how he was in his pajamas in public. "Haha, the curse probably took affect in...in his sleep," Hikaru said still trying to stop laughing, Kaoru agreed. They were both holding their sides giggling like mad men.

Tamaki glared at them getting rather annoyed. "Well this is rather annoying, I'm covered in dirt," he sighed trying to get the mud and sugar off.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, a small smile creeping up his lips, and plucked Tamaki out from Haruhi's hand. "Ky-Kyoya!?" Tamaki cried obviously shocked.

"This can be sorted very simply," Kyoya said opening a drawer behind the table he worked at.

Tamaki freaked out and clinged tightly onto Kyoya's finger. "Don't put me in there!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and ignored the small idiot in his hand, he lent down and pulled something out of the drawer. "This is only a prototype but it was received well, and they will be excellent for profit," Kyoya smiled holding up the small thing in his other hand. It was a mini sized action figure of himself in the Ouran uniform, he placed it next to Tamaki; it was slightly taller than him. "Take the uniform off the doll and change into that," Kyoya told him.

Tamaki picked the doll up and looked at it carefully. It was exactly like Kyoya in every _outer_ detail. "B-but that would seem improper and the doll would be left n-naked!" Tamaki said clearly freaked out at the prospect of an undressed Kyoya. It was just a toy though.

That did it for he Hitachiin's and once again they were crying from laughter. "T-tono's a pervert!" Kaoru gasped. Hikaru was laughing too hard to even comment on this.

Tamaki stood frozen with his jaw hanging wide open in disbelief only noticing Haruhi shake her head, she didn't know what to say but all she thought was that senpai always got himself into a mess some how.

Kyoya glared at the lot of them but they were to busy laughing to notice. "Just get changed."

Tamaki took the doll and headed off some where to do just that. When Kyoya spoke to you like that you did as you were told, who knew what would happen if you didn't.

A few minutes later Tamaki came back wearing a mini Ouran uniform and carrying the Kyoya doll now clad in Tamaki's pajamas. "Bit small," he complained pulling at the clothes.

Kyoya shook his head taking the doll from Tamaki. "You should be grateful."

Tamaki sulked and walked across the table towards Haruhi. "This truly is troublesome. How on earth shall i entertain the princesses like this?"

The twins sniggered and Haruhi rolled her eyes. Well that was a comforting to know that his 'family' actually cared...or not! Tamaki sulked some more heading over to one of Hunny's cakes. "Tama-chan you want some?" Hunny asked.

Tamaki nodded and ate the cake miserably with a small spoon, and even that was difficult.

Suoh Mansion

Shima made her away through the halls of the Suoh mansion as quick as her old legs would take, which in fact was surprisingly quick.

She headed down a turning to her right and stopped at a door. She opened it quickly knowing that Mr. Suoh was currently at the school and rushed over to the phone. Picking it up it patched directly to the school office and Mr. Suoh answered.

"Ah Shima, is there a problem?" Mr Suoh asked. Shima scowled and asked him. "Has Master Tamaki been marked in present for his lesson's today?"

There was a pause on the phone. "I'll check," he replied. Shima could here him talking to someone in the background and voices were being raised. "No Shima, he hasn't."

"Have you seen him at all today?" She asked looking irritated. Another pause as Mr Suoh thought back to this morning. "No, i haven't seen him since yesterday. Shima where is my son?"

"I don't know," she said flatly. The phone went dead on the other end and back at the Ouran academy Mr. Suoh was calling his private school police (not at all like Kyoya's) to find his son. "Tamaki..."

--

"Open your text books to the chapter we covered yesterday, we will be going over the things that we missed," the teacher said writing the information on the board. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she heard the two boys either side of her sigh and groan.

They were in French and the teacher was the biggest bore in the world. Haruhi moaned inwardly, she knew what was about to happen. There went the first piece of paper, Kaoru had started it this time sending his note flying high over Haruhi's head to Hikaru. She tried her best to ignore this but it was incredibly hard.

"Haruhi, we did all this yesterday," Hikaru whined. "I'm bored." Haruhi turned the page and finished writing a sentence. "Do you even remember what we did yesterday?"

Hikaru laughed. "Of course i do, that's why it's so boring. Right Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked over at his brother eyes half lidded. "Hai, French is so boring. Let's do something fun." Hikaru caught the tone in his voice and a wide grin spread across his lips. "Ne, Haruhi?"

"What ever it is, no," Haruhi said quickly trying to concentrate. "But Haruhi," Kaoru cooed snaking his arm around her shoulders. From out of her pocket came a muffled cry. "You two stop harassing your sister and let her work," a blonde head popped up from the pocket followed by Tamaki's head and shoulders. "French?"

"Hai senpai," Haruhi said exasperated. The lesson wasn't even half way through and already she was getting irked. "It would help if i could actually get on with some work."

She shot the twins an annoyed look and they laughed, that was until the teacher came over to them and started to yell. Tamaki looked up at Haruhi and then down to her work. "Hm, you've misspelled that there," he told her. Haruhi reread her work and corrected her mistake. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, why any father would look after his children's education," he cried jumping onto the table. "If you should need my assistance just ask."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "That would be cheating if i kept on asking you for help, i'd rather pay attention to the lesson and learn from a teacher," Tamaki looked put down, she groaned inwardly. "The more noise you make the more you'll be noticed."

She shooed him of the page with her hand and started writing again. Hikaru laughed quietly and lent over the table. "Ne Rat-san, she's right." Kaoru laughed as well. "You wouldn't want them to squash you Rat-san."

"Insolent idiots..." Tamaki mumbled, peeved.

He sat behind a book Haruhi had laying on the desk and sulked. Haruhi had a feeling the day was going to a repeat performance of nuisance.

She was right of course and by lunch she felt overtly exhausted, what with the twins constant teasing and Tamaki's never ending trips to depression, she never felt so grateful to be back in the Host Club room. He was someone else's problem now, hopefully.

After all the Host club charade Tamaki had now been transferred to Kyoya's pocket for their last lesson and he was half dangling out of it bored.

"Mother this really is a nuisance," he whined. Kyoya rolled his eyes and listened to his friends complaints.

"Tamaki, rest assured this will be dealt with and you will be returned back to your original size," Kyoya said surely.

Tamaki mumbled something inaudible and Kyoya could only do his best to concentrate on his work instead of getting rid of the annoying migit.

Tamaki had a way of getting even on the most patient of people's nerves, and with his now high squeaky voice, it was done a lot quicker.

There was a reason Kyoya had left Tamaki in the care of Haruhi, and the simple fact was that he couldn't be bothered to handle the stress he would most likely cause him. This was also the reason Haruhi had to take him home with her.

Haruhi thought grimly about the idea of having Tamaki stay th night in her home, he couldn't go back to his looking like this, and staying at the Hitachiin's was a big no. She couldn't see why Kyoya wouldn't have him, they were best friends right?

_Probably to keep him out of his way,_ she thought bitterly as she walked home down the street.

Tamaki was currently half asleep in the bottom pocket of her blazer_, _she shook her head as she heard him humming a strange song.

"Senpai you'll have to behave here," Haruhi said seriously. "I mean it, no messing around. I have a lot of work to get on with."

"Of course, i wouldn't dream of disturbing your work," he called up. Haruhi found it very difficult to believe that.

Opening her front door she took of her shoes and unpacked her bag in her room, she laid her homework out on the table and then quickly got changed.

She stood in the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Dad's coming home soon because he has to go out early for work today," she told Tamaki, who was sitting on the edge of the table. "So i've got to make dinner earlier today."

Tamaki nodded and watched her prepare. "Just so you know it won't be anything like the expensive stuff you eat," she said opening the cupboards.

"Any thing my daughter makes will be ten times better than the top caterers," Tamaki gushed. Haruhi rolled her eyes as she put the ingredients into the frying pan, she then moved over to stir the soup she had put on.

"Is there anything your father could help you with?" Tamaki asked wide eyed.

"Iie senpai," she said, busy. "It's fine."

Tamaki sat dejectedly twiddling his thumbs, he felt pretty useless but it made sense when he thought about it. There wasn't much someone three inches could help with, he reasoned.

Tamaki sat there for what seemed like days to him, it had only been half and hour, watching Haruhi float about the kitchen cooking, preparing and cleaning stuff.

He whined then stopped abruptly as the door clicked and opened wide. "Haruhi! I'm home!"

Haruhi turned around and smiled. "Welcome back, how was work today otousan?"

"Kyah, how blessed i am to have such a concerned daughter," her father said embracing her. "And so kind, your cooking looks delicious as always, i can't wait to eat it!"

"Otousan calm down," Haruhi sighed getting back to her cooking. This felt like deja vu. "It's almost ready so sit down and relax for a while. Work must have been tiring."

_Ranka-san!_ Tamaki smiled looking up at his 'daughters' real father. Of course Ranka wasn't his real name, it was the name he used when he was one of the girls. Ryoji Fujioka, after the death of his wife, started cross-dressing, it was so he would never love another woman other than her. (A/N: So sweet T-T)

Ranka's eyes went wide like a puppies, filled to the brim with tears. "My daughter cares for me so well, it makes a father proud."

Haruhi shook her head, blocking out the annoying familiarness of the situation. Oh she knew the reason, but she would have rather not thought about it.

Coming home from a day with her 'dad' or Tamaki to be precise, then coming home to her real father...well there really wasn't much difference. They both acted in the same over dramatic, idiotic way.

"It does doesn't it," Tamaki agreed hearing Ranka's comment. Ranka looked around confused hearing the noise. Slowly his attention came to the miniature boy on the table edge. "Haruhi...Why is _that_ idiot in this house?" Ranka glared at him. Tamaki yelped and edged away.

Ranka got closer, his furrowed brows creasing even more until his eyes opened wide with realisation. "And why has he shrunk, ha!"

Haruhi's father burst out laughing at 'that idiot' on the table, as Haruhi continued to ignore them.

She turned around carrying a tray and set it carefully on the table, she went back and got the rest of the food before serving it up to her father and herself. She had to get and extra small bowl to feed Tamaki, but even the food was huge to eat.

"Otousan, Tamaki-senpai will be staying the night," she explained. Ranka's mixed expression of anger and sadness barely bothering her.

"Why?" He asked, sounding like a sulking child.

"Because senpai's situation is...unusual," Haruhi said filling her fathers cup. "It's only for tonight until it gets sorted out."

Ranka pouted muttering a "fine" and continued to eat the dinner his daughter had prepared.

A while later the dishes were in the sink and Haruhi was washing up.

"I have to leave now Haruhi," Ranka said depressed. "I wish i didn't have to leave my daughter with such an idiot."

"You'll be late if you don't leave otousan," Haruhi said walking with him to the door.

"Oh okay, wish me luck," he said giving her a hug then leaving. Haruhi smiled and wished him well before closing the door and heading back to the dishes. _Phew._

After all that work Haruhi went into the front room and sat down at the table to study. Tamaki watched her with interest and it was hard for him to follow Haruhi's instructions; "don't disrupt me and don't get into trouble."

Several hours passed by until Haruhi yawned and stretched her arms up. "I'm going to bed now, it's late," she stood up and held her hand out. "Come on."

Tamaki climbed onto it and she took her into her room. "Wait a second," she said walking over to her cupboard, she folded the door back and rooted through a section. "Here it is," she said leaving the room and entering the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom she opened a cupboard and took out the first aid box, not that anyone was injured, she picked something that was similar to cotton wall and put it inside the object and then covered it with the small cloth usually used for her glasses.

"Senpai," she said when she re-entered her bedroom. "You're so small right now so i thought this would be best, you can sleep in this."

In her hands was a small carefully designed box, now made to be a bed for a very small person. She put it on her bedroom side next to Tamaki.

"You went to all that trouble to make a bed for me," Tamaki mumbled, eyes glistening. "What a wonderful daughter!"

"S-senpai, go to...sleep," Haruhi yawned getting into her own bed. She had gotten changed in the bathroom while making it.

Tamaki got into his make shift bed a smiled giddily, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the 'pillow'.

--

Suoh mansion

Mr. Suoh sighed heavily, his men in the school couldn't find hide nor hair of his son. This was starting to worry him, as Tamaki had not only left his mobile at home, but he hadn't called him at all.

The whole house was in an uproar and Mr. Suoh was seconds away from calling the police but Shima had convinced him other wise. Tamaki would probably come home when he wasn't off gallivanting every where, she had said to him.

Even though he was extremely worried he couldn't help but agree, after all Tamaki wasn't the sensiblest person around and had probably just forgotten and lost track of time. He'd see if he returned tomorrow before taking drastic measures.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Reviews make the world go round, and make me write quicker X3 R&R PLEASE. I've been checking out my hits and i'm determined to see my reviews equal to them X3**

**Chapter three is being worked on...you know what that means T-T writers block is on it's way -sob-**


End file.
